


Haha, Just Kidding... Unless?

by FlawedVictori



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: Hilda's a good girlfriend. She knows how to spot Marianne having a bad day.And, sometimes, even how to fix it... but then, sometimes, it's better to just work on instinct and see if you can get a laugh.Trans Hilda, and y'know, she's doin her best, okay?Written for Marihilda week 2k20.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Haha, Just Kidding... Unless?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; this one contains a pretty accurate depiction of a bad mental day. Or, at least, my bad mental days, obviously they're not the same for everyone and all that. Despite that, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, blowjob jokes. Fuck yeah, blowjob jokes.
> 
> If you read the above line and still want to interact with me for some ungodly reason, check me out on tumblr and twitter as FlawedVictori.

Hilda took a lot of pride in being a good girlfriend. 

Sure, sometimes she forgot to do the dishes, or take out the trash, or lost track of time and had to make the sad eyes at Marianne until she agreed to get grubhub so she didnt have to cook, but...

She tried. Really, really fucking hard.

She tried, at all times, to be as good a roommate as she could to her girlfriend

And a big part of that was just... paying attention. Keeping a watchful eye open for any signs that Marianne was bothered by... anything, really. Marianne had a bad habit of bearing her suffering in silence, and so she made sure to keep her music low, her lights dim, and to pay attention to any signs that Marianne was bothered by something.

She'd grown accustomed to spotting the little signs, the toe tapping, the gripping things a bit too hard, the temple-rubbing...

She didn't need to look for any of it, this time.

This time was worse. Much worse. The day had been hell on her, and Hilda'd been able to tell from the moment she'd returned from her lecture.

The sheets had been torn off her bed, her half of the room practically torn apart, and when Hilda finally spots the woman herself, she freezes in her tracks.

Marianne is standing in the kitchen, staring down at her antidepressants and a glass of water, a half-melted tray of ice cubes sitting beside it.

It's immediately obvious what's happening, and Hilda... doesn't know how to help.

Executive dysfunction is a bitch, and she just... doesn't know.

So, she does the first thing that comes to mind, pulling out her phone and sending a quick text.

***I'll suck your dick if you take your meds***

The buzzing in her pocket seems to snap Marianne into focus, and she pulls her phone out, blinking down at the message before shooting Hilda a confused look.

"Hilda?" She asks, almost smiling, and that's all Hilda needs to keep going.

"Seriously, I will give you the best head of your fucking life." She says, grinning. "I'll deepthroat it, swallow, I'll gargle-"

Marianne coughs, stifling a laugh. "No! No...no gargling, please. You-"

"I will straight-up pornstar that shit."

"Stop!" Marianne half-yells through her hands as she starts to giggle. "You've-"

"I'll let you fuck my throat, I don't even care." Hilda says, winking. "So long as you take your meds."

"If I take them, will you stop saying things?" Marianne asks, shaking her head. "Just like... in general?"

"Well, it'd be really hard to talk-" Hilda starts, and Marianne just groans, throwing her pills back and drowning them down with some water. 

"There. Now... stop, please." Marianne says, shaking her head... and staring over at her part of the room as if seeing it for the first time.

But Hilda steps in before she has too much of a chance to mope. "Wanna order something? We can cuddle up on my bed and watch vines till it gets here."

And Marianne...smiles, her shoulders visibly relaxing. "I'd like that."

"Cool." Hilda says, heading over to grab them both drinks and bumping her with a hip. "So... think we'll have time for the blowjob before-"

"Depends" Marianne says, smiling weakly. "Do you want me to 'pornstar that shit'?"

Hilda chokes on her laughter, and before long, Marianne joins her. 

And everything...works out, somehow. Somehow, everything is just fine, and thats good enough for her.


End file.
